A Race Away
by SuperMastour
Summary: Cursed life, a mysterious figure, and a beautiful Octoling. Our hero would do better walking into hell! Splat must throw away his prejudice and join forces with a member of the race he hates when a monster is released into the streets of Inkopolis. Will they be able to stop it? It's either the glory or the grave, and this adventure could lead them to either. IT IS FINISHED!
1. The Hatred of Blood

**SuperMastour Presents...  
A Splatoon Fanfic known as:**

 **A Race Away**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Hatred of Blood**

* * *

 _For years I've been taught that there was a race beyond our beautiful city, a race that was cold, brutish, barbaric, vile, and the absolute filth of the land._

 _A race that was not even meant to contaminate our vision.._

 _These were the Octarians, a species that contrasted our squid physique with an octopus one._

 _My mother had told me about them, as had my father, my teachers, the news, every single outlet of my society indoctrinated me with this view._

 _But what would I do if I actually met one? Thanks to Cap'n Cuttlefish, I had._

 _And may I say, they did look very ugly!_

 _That was all changed however, when I met one special Octarian..._

 **0000000**

"Good job, kiddo!" an eldery inkling congratulated a much younger one, one that had bright orange hair, "You took care of those Octarians for good!"

"It was nothing..." the young Inkling grinned, "Just another day workin' for you, Cap'n."

"I couldn't have picked anyone better myself, Splat." Cap'n Cuttlefish chuckled and stroked his beard,

"You need another batch of them handled or na?" Splat asked as he looked at his Hero Shot, "I'm willing to go another round."

"Wow, you really do like this job." Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Do you have a vendetta against these guys or what?"

"No, just following orders." Splat responded, "Plus, I thought these guys were so bad!"

"They're bad because they want to take over Inkopolis." Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "But not everyone of them wants to do that."

"What do you mean?" Splat said in confusion, "They all want to take over our city!"

"If some surrender, don't splat them." Cuttlefish said, "Let them go."

"You never said that." Splat mumbled,

"I also never said to just run and gun everything down." Cuttlefish sighed, "Ah... it's whatever, if you want to go home, you can."

"Alright, good night Cap'n." Splat dismissed himself.

00000000

"I'm telling you, Splat." Splat's mother said as she served her son, "I don't like you hanging around that old man."

"But ma..." Splat groaned,

"No buts, mister." Splat's father added, "That guy is taking you to see Octarians, and we already told you about them! You do not go near them!"

"Dad, I'm splatting Octarians!" Splat argued, "Plus, I'm 17! I'm no longer a minor!"

"You're a minor as long as you live under our roof!" his mother argued, "Now go to bed, and if your father and I see you going on any wild adventures, we'll prohibit you from turfing for a month!"

"What!?" Splat said in shock, "Oh come on!"

"Yes, come on." his father rolled his eyes, "You know we are."

"Argh..." Splat muttered and stomped his foot, "I won't stop until all those Octarians are defeated!" he said with much enthusiasm, "I have to save the city!"

"You aren't saving anything!" his mother yelled, "You just play around splatting ink on your friends!"

"But there is an Octarian Invasion coming!" Splat groaned, "Why won't you all believe me?!"

"Because no good son of ours would immerse himself with those barbarians." his father grumbled, "And I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"Bu-"

"No!" his father yelled,

"Bu-"

"No buts!" his father exploded, "Go to your room!" he stood up and pointed to the stairs,

"Fine..." Splat growled and left the dining room in anger.

00000000

"Hmph." Splat grunted as he looked out his window, seeing the splendor of Inkopolis at night since his family was somewhat rich and could afford a condo so close.

"Stupid dad." Splat murmured and hit his pillow, "I'll show him! I'll show all of them I'm a hero!" he stood, "I'll destroy all the Octolings! Every single last one!" he pounded his fist, "I'll show them, Starly." he turned to his aquarium, where a spiny seastar lay at the bottom.

"It really seems you're the only one who understands me." he sighed as he tapped the aquarium, the seastar waved back with one of its arms, "We'll destroy them all." Splat laughed and left one of his books near the aquarium, then walked over to his bed and crashed.


	2. While you were Sleeping

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 2**

 **While you were Sleeping...**

* * *

"Shh.." a voice said as two figures climbed up the fire escape on the side of the condo, "We need to do this for the boss."

"Well..." another voice, more dopey, mumbled, then they reached a window, "Oh no!"

"That kid's asleep, don't worry." the skinny figure chuckled, "He'll gobble this up!" he pulled out a small flask of a glowing green liquid.

"Oh ok." the fat figure mumbled, "Let's go then." he said and held up a crowbar, then broke the locks in the window,

"Finally you're good for something." the skinny figure grumbled and opened the window, then he entered.

The light from Splat's solitary lamp revealed this to be an Inkling, but wearing a beanie and black hoodie,

"Oof!" the fatter figure was also an inkling, dressed the same, but his girth kept him from entering through the window,

"Ah!" the skinny inkling growled, "Shut up you!" he said and started to help the fat inkling get through,

"HERPH! HERPH! HA!" the two said and the fat inkling came in,

"Oof!" the skinny inkling grunted as he was squished,

"Hrmph..." Splat rolled over, causing the two inklings to shoot up in alert,

"Shh!" the skinny inkling growled to his partner, "Let's do this!" he said and walked over to Splat, who was still asleep despite all the commotion.

"Alright." the fat inkling said, "What do I do?"

"You just pour the formula into his mouth." the skinny inkling mumbled as he opened Splat's mouth gently with a tube, "You can't possibly screw such a simple job like this up."

"Ok.." the fat inkling mumbled as he got the green formula from his accomplice, "Let's do this." he got into position, "Here we- Woah!" he slipped on a nearby skateboard.

"Watch out!" the skinny inkling yelled as the vial sprang up into the air.

PLOOSH! The vial landed in the aquarium, startling the starfish inside.

"No no no no no..." the skinny inkling muttered as the contents of the bottle seeped into the water, quickly diluting, "You idiot!" he exploded,

"My bad..." the fat inkling mumbled,

"Huh?" Splat mumbled as he started to wake up,

"Damn!" the skinny inkling said and threw the fat one out the window, then jumped out and shut the window.

"What's going on?" Splat woke up and looked around, "Starly?" he looked at the aquarium, "Eh.. whatever..." the young inkling sighed and went back to sleep.

00000000

"You idiot!" the skinny inkling told the fat one, "You had one job! Think of what the boss will do to us!"

"I said I was sorry..." the fat inkling mumbled as they walked down a dark alley, "Maybe he'll forgive us."

"We wasted his serum on a starfish!" the skinny inkling yelled, "It was supposed to be made to cure the Inkling weakness to opposing ink!"

"Why couldn't we just test it openly?" the fat inkling asked, "Like civilized people."

"Shut up." the skinny inkling growled as they walked away.

00000000

BLOOP, the water inside the aquarium bubbled, and Starly shook and jumped.

 **00000000**

 **(Le Next Morning...)**

 **00000000**

"Remember, no going with that old man!" Splat's mother yelled to her son as he left the house,

"Yes..." Splat rolled his eyes, "I'm just gonna go splat in the Turf wars... and maybe look at the Squid Sisters."

"You do that." Splat's father said, "Better than going with those Octarians."

"Alright, I'm off." Splat alerted and ran out the door.

00000000

BURBLEBURBLEBURBLE, the water shook and quaked, the aquarium itself almost tipping over as Starly swam around uncontrollably...

* * *

 **I hope you have a taste for this! Please stay tuned for more.**

 **I guarantee this story will be worth the wait!**

 **Please Review!**


	3. A New Threat

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A New Threat**

* * *

"How are you feeling lad?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked as Splat came forward, "What happened out there?"

"I just defeated legions of Octarians." Splat chuckled, "I showed my parents, all taunting me and stuff!"

"You need to calm down, Agent." Cap'n Cuttlefish muttered, "Don't take this too far... You might actually enrage the entire Octarian species."

"I'll take them all on if they do." Splat scoffed, "Look, I'm going to that area, and going to take down all those Octarians." he pointed to a kettle,

"Huh.." Cap'n Cuttlefish sighed, "Alright..."

00000000

"Blurp..." Starly murmured as it came out of its aquarium, then came to rest over the book Splat had left behind the night before.

Flipping the pages, a complete anatomy of Octarian and Inkling kind were found in its pages. Surely enough, it was a biology book, and is if it was reading it, Starly continued flipping the pages.

00

"Hmm... Hm... Hm..." Splat's mom came inside her son's room with a broom, "Oh... Splat!" she groaned, seeing the mess inside, "I feel like I raised a hermit crab!"

She continued her way around the room, seeing the mess and trying to avoid tripping over anything.

"Say..." Splat's mother mumbled when she saw a slimy fluid all over the bed, "Hmm..." she turned to face the aquarium, "Oh! Did he take that thing to splat again!?" she growled, "I told you we should have never gotten him that Crown-of-Thorns, dear!" she yelled to her husband.

She continued inspecting the room, seeing large bundles of clothes scattered around.

"What a mess.." Splat's mother growled, "Honey! Come take a look at this disaster!" she called out, however, there was no response, "Honey?"

A huge thud was heard that split second, startling the inkling.

"Honey?!" Splat's mother ran to their room, the source of the sound, "Honey, are you al-" she paused when she saw all her husband's clothes scattered on the ground.

KRASH! A huge thump was heard,

"AH!" Splat's mother screamed,

"What's going on!?" her husband appeared, "I was in the garage, what's-" he paused when he saw the destruction in their room.

"I think there's a thief in our home!" Splat's mother told him, "He's in here!"

"I'll get him." Splat's father growled and ran off, opened a nearby closet, and grabbed a double-barreled Blaster.

"Be careful, dear." Splat's mother stepped back as her husband came into the room,

"Where are you, you nasty shrimp.." Splat's father growled,

"KRROOOO." a voice bellowed, "In... here..."

"Huh!?" Splat's mother looked as a figure came out of the closet,

"AH!" the two screamed, and several ink blasts were fired.

00000000

"Hm..." Splat mumbled as he walked around a dark facility, "Where are those damn Octarians?" he looked around,

"Who are you looking for?" a voice called out to him,

"Huh?" Splat turned and saw a young girl, on her head was hair that seemed to be made out of tentacles,

"Who are you?" Splat asked as he held his Hero Shot up, "Are you an Octarian?"

"You should know.." the youth grinned, showing her sharp fangs, "You slayer of my people."

"You don't look like an Octarian." Splat muttered, seeing her human like figure,

"I'm just an advanced Octarian..." the youth responded as she stepped closer, "An Octoling in your circles..."

A light clicked inside Splat's head, and the images from his biology book came back, making him shoot his weapon.

"Ha!" the Octoling jumped to avoid the blasts, "Take this!" she blasted him with her weapon,

"Wah!" Splat barely avoided it, "You damn Octarians!"

"You damned Inkling!" the Octoling yelled and continued firing, but Splat had gotten behind cover this time.

00

"Ah!" Splat yelled as he was struck by a wayward splat of ink,

"Rah!" the Octoling charged and tackled him to the ground, "I got you now!" she held her splatter to his head, "Your splatting will bring me much honor..." she grinned, once again baring her fangs.

"You... won't beat me!" Splat roared and turned the tables, now he was on top, "It's time for you to die!" he held his Hero Shot to her face,

"Ha!" the Octoling kneed his back,

"Augh!" Splat groaned and the two separated, "Why you-" he held his weapon out, but too late, he was blasted at the knees, "AH!" he yelled and collapsed.

"This is Private Paprika..." the Octoling spoke into her radio, "I have avenged our people..." she held up her splatter, aiming down on the disabled Inkling, "It's over for you..."

"Hm!" Spalt jumped up and grabbed her weapon.

POOM! POOM! The splatter fired. POOM POOM! It fired once more,

"Gah..." Splat groaned as he held his abdomen,

"Ah..." Paprika moaned as she did the same, both had been struck.

"This... this isn't... over..." Splat said as he started to teeter-totter, "I'll take you... out." he held up his hand, which had a glowing white band.

"You're not.. going... anywhere!" Paprika grabbed hold, and the two were whisked away...

00

"Ah..." Splat landed outside of the Cap'n's shack, he had bailed out of his mission.

"Argh..." Paprika also managed to flee with him, "Where... Where..."

"Splat!" Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled, "Spalt! What are you doing!?"

"What are you-" Splat said once he saw the Octoling in the room, "Ah! How did you get over here!?"

"The same way you did!" Paprika yelled as the two locked their weapons on each other, "Where am I!?"

"Why did you bring her here!?" Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled, "Don't you know Inkopolis is just over that grate!?"

"It is?" Paprika grinned, then sprinted off, turning into octopus form and disappearing!

"You see what you do!?" Splat yelled, "You just had to tell her, didn't you!?" he said and ran to follow suit.

"Oops..." Cap'n Cuttlefish mumbled, "My bad, lad."


	4. Come Back Here!

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Come Back Here!**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Splat yelled as he returned to the busy intersection of Inkopolis, looking all around for the Octoling that had infiltrated.

"Hey." an inkling girl growled as Splat pushed her away,

"Watch it bud!" an inkling boy yelled as the same happened to him,

"What are you doing?" a jellyman grumbled when Splat jumped over him,

"Have you seen an Octoling around here!?" Splat yelled to the civilians, however, the commotion was too loud for his message to be taken,

"What do you want?" an adult inkling said as he stopped reading his newspaper since Splat was bothering him,

"Have you seen an Octoling?!" Splat asked him,

"Are you kidding me!?" the inkling man growled, "There hasn't been an Octoling around here for 50 years! Go back to school, kid!" he yelled and continued reading his newspaper,

"Huh.." Splat sighed, then looked at the person next to him, whom was also reading a paper, "Have you seen an Octoling around here?"

"No!" a feminine voice responded, keeping the newspaper to her face, "Go away!"

"Sheesh!" Splat growled, then went his way.

The person took off the newspaper in order to reveal it was Paprika hiding behind it,

"Let's see where you're going..." Paprika grinned, placed her goggles to avoid detection, and then followed Splat.

00000000

"I've been looking for ages..." Splat said when he exited the Lobby, "Where could she have gone?"

"I think you're crazy, Splat!" his team member scoffed as she walked next to him, "You're delusional!"

"You should stop reading those adventure stories." his other team mate chuckled, "There's no Octarian in Inkopolis!"

"Hmph!" Splat grunted and stormed off, unbeknownst to him, Paprika was hiding behind a speaker and proceeded to follow him once more.

00000000

"Hm..." Splat mumbled, seeing a team of police cars outside of his condo, "What's going on here?"

"Splat? Is that you!?" a voice called out, it was an old inkling man,

"Mr. Molus?" Splat turned to him, "What's going on?"

"It's about your parents!" Mr. Molus said, "Something terrible has happened to them!"

"What?!" Splat yelled in shock, then saw an ambulance come out of the condo's parking, sirens blaring, and race off.

"Son." a police inkling came up to Splat, "Come with me."

00000000

"What?" Splat looked inside his condo, seeing it was all splattered with ink, and various articles were dropped to the ground, "What happened!?"

"We want you to tell us." the police inkling said, "What a coincidence that your parents were attacked and killed the very time of day you were gone!"

"They died!?" Splat gasped in horror, "What?! No no no no!" he started to cry, "What!? Who did this?!"

"Sir." a police inkling came up to his superior, "We found this in the flashpoint... It's not ink." he told him as he held up a flask of light green liquid.

"What is it?" the police captain asked,

"I don't know... but I don't think the kid had anything to do with it." the police inkling observed Splat crying his eyes out.

"Do you have any family you can stay with?" the police captain asked Splat,

"Y-yes..." Splat whimpered, "I'm... going..." he mumbled and walked out,

"Hey- Wait!" the police inkling called out, but it was too late, Splat had bolted off.

00000000

It was dark, only the Inkopolis city lights could illuminate like the sun in the realm of darkness.

Splat walked down the city streets, the crowds walked next to him without feeling, without remorse for his situation.

00000000

"Phew phew phew.." Cap'n Cuttlefish whistled as he looked at the starry night from his shack's porch, "What a beautiful sky.."

BLOORP... a sound was heard,

"Huh?" Cap'n Cuttlefish turned to the grate that connected his abode with Inkopolis, and surely enough, there stood a figure, "Hello?" he called out to it.

The figure turned to him, and the light from the lamp in the porch revealed it to be a very tall figure.

"Hello." the figure leaned over him, "Is this Octo Valley?"

"Yes..." Cap'n Cuttlefish nodded, "And what do you need... sir? Say... you're not an Inkling..."

"I am going to Octo Valley." the figure droned, and turned to walk away,

"You can't go- Yikes!" Cap'n Cuttlefish yelped when he got a crick in his back, "Oh... I'm too old for you, buggers!" he crept back to his rocking chair.

 **00000000**

"Huh..." Splat sighed as he took a seat on the bench in a park, the bright neon lights of the nearby downtown Inkopolis still shone on him,

Nearby, something rustled in the bushes.

"I never meant to.. talk bad about you, ma." Splat mumbled, "You too... dad..." he started to weep,

"Are you ok?" a voice asked, making him turn,

"Huh?" Splat jerked his head, and there was the Octoling he had desperately looked for, "What do you want!?" he yelled,

"I was following you all this time." Paprika muttered and held her splatter up, "I heard what had happened to you!"

"What do you care?!" Splat exploded, "You probably killed them, you monster!" he tackled her,

"Wah!" Paprika peeped,

"You monster!" Splat punched her in the face,

"Ah!" Paprika yelped, "What- It wasn't me!" she screamed, "I did not kill your parents!"

"To hell you didn't!" Splat yelled and continued beating her, "Die!"

"Rah!" Paprika gave a mean bite to Splat's arm,

"AH!" Splat yelled in pain and retreated,

"Ha!" Paprika kicked the Inkling in stomach,

"Oof!" Splat grunted, "Hrah!" he yelled and tackled her, and they both rolled down a hill and struck a sewage runoff at the bottom of it.

TONK! TONK! The sound of them both hitting the concrete was heard.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more!  
Don't forget to drop a Review!**

 **ENJOY**


	5. The Mystery Attacker

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Mystery Attacker**

* * *

"Augh..." Paprika groaned as she rubbed her head, "What.. What happened?" she sat up and saw where she was, then turned to see Splat, who was knocked out right next to her.

The young octoling saw that it was now morning, they had been KO'd for a while.

"Gra..." Splat joined in a few minutes later, "What is going on?"

"You must have tackled me down here..." Paprika said, "We must have hit our heads on this concrete."

"You're still alive!?" Splat yelled and stood up, then started to choke her,

"Agh!" Paprika gagged,

"Hey hey hey!" a voice yelled, and a police inkling came into the scene, "Let go of her!" he pushed Splat off Paprika,

"Ha..." Paprika took a deep breath,

"You're coming with me, brat!" the police inkling said and handcuffed Splat, "Ma'am, you too." he extended his arm to her.

00000000

"So, do you know this man?" the police inkling asked Paprika as they rode in his police car,

"Well..." Paprika mumbled, "Not really." she looked back at Splat, who was in the caged part of the car,

"She killed my parents!" Splat yelled,

"Quiet down!" the police inkling knocked on the caging, "I was asking her, not you!" he turned to Paprika, "What's your name? I've never seen anyone like you around here."

"My name is Paprika." the Octoling responded, "And no.. you haven't."

"She's an Octoling!" Splat continued, "Don't trust he-"

"I said to be quiet!" the police inkling repeated, "What is this guy, your ex-boyfriend?"

"Ha!" Paprika scoffed, "As if!" she crossed her arms,

"I would never pair up with an Octarian." Splat growled and the two rode the rest of the journey angry and quite upset.

00000000

"Who did you bring this time?" the receptionist at the police station asked the police inkling as he brought in Paprika and Splat, "What did they do?"

"A classic Code-104." the police inkling said, "This brat tried to strangle her."

"It's always domestic abuse here, isn't?" the receptionist sighed, "Alright... take him over there." she pointed to a glass containment room,

"Alright." the police inkling nodded and took Splat away, leaving Paprika in the waiting room.

"You know, you don't have to date scumbags like him." the receptionist told her as she looked at her nails, "You're a strong girl who doesn't need him!"

"But I'm not paired with him." Paprika growled,

"Say, where did you get your hair done?" the receptionist asked, "It's very cute, I love what they did to your tentacles!"

"This isn't cute!" Paprika scoffed, "This is for maximum combat effectiveness!"

"Whatever you say, hon." the receptionist said, "Ah look..." she turned to the glass containment room where Splat and the police inkling where, "It seems your friend is coming out."

"That's a $2,500 dollar fine." the police inkling said as the two exited, "And if we catch you doing that again it's 1 year in prison for you!"

"Fine..." Splat growled and looked at Paprika,

"You better leave her alone, bozo!" the receptionist told him, "You're too good for him, hon!" she told Paprika.

"I guess I am.." Paprika grunted,

"Say, Oceania." another police inkling appeared, "Turn it to channel 4, there's something on." he pointed at the waiting room's television.

"Whatever you say, hon." the receptionist mumbled, "There's nothing on the news lately anyways." she turned the channel.

"Welcome to Inkopolis News Network." an inkling anchor appeared, "Your top news for anything other than the Turf Wars." he chuckled, "Today was a day of fear and dread in Octo Valley when a small suburb was attacked last night." he turned seriously,

"What?" Paprika turned attentively,

"The suburb was located in the Calamarda District and housed 50 residents." the anchor reported, "There were no survivors in what the Octarian authorities call the worst attack on civilian life in their history."

"What do you think went on?" the police inkling that arrested Splat asked,

"It was probably a crime wave." the receptionist mumbled, "I heard they get those a lot."

"Breaking news!" a female anchor came on, "There has been another massive attack, this time on the Hotel Moluskia! We are live on the scene." she said, and an aerial view of a large building surrounded with police cars an ambulances appeared on screen.

"We have reports of 32 casualties." the pilot spoke, "It is only known thus far that a single individual has caused this, and Octarian authorities do connect this with last night's suburb massacre."

"Oh no!" Paprika said in horror, "My people!" she ran out,

"Hey, wait!" Splat yelled and followed her,

"Hey!" the police inkling yelled and ran after him.

00000000

"Paprika! Wait!" Splat yelled as he tried to catch up to the Octoling,

"I have to save my people!" Paprika responded,

"Stop! Inkopolis P.D!" the police inkling yelled as he followed the two down the crowded sidewalks of Inkopolis,

"Paprika!" Splat kept calling out to her, "You can't go!"

"Why do you care!?" Paprika told him, "You already tried to kill me!" she jumped and went down the grate,

"Paprika!" Splat growled and followed her.

"I'm too old for this..." the police inkling groaned and also jumped inside.

 **00000000**

"Go go go!" a group of Octolings said as they stormed into the hotel, splatters ready,

"Alpha 3 and 4." the leader, identified by her kelp-clad helmet, told two of her underlings, "You take the west side, and me, Alpha 2, an Alpha 5 will take the east."

"Yes, ma'am." the Octolings saluted and split up.

00

"Shh.." Alpha 3 mumbled as they made their way into the mess hall, then quickly entered a tactical formation.

They saw overturned tables, indicating a chaotic retreat, as well as dropped food and a lot of light green liquid.

"What in the heck.." Alpha 4 muttered as he saw the disaster, "Who could have done this?"

"I don't- GAH." Alpha 3 gasped as she was struck by something from behind,

"Alpha 3?" Alpha 4 turned, "What the heck!?" he yelled and saw a towering figure,

"Ah..." Alpha 3 groaned as she looked at her chest, a huge spike was sticking out of it.

POOF! She disintegrated!

"You- DIE!" Alpha 4 fired on the figure, "DIE DIE-"

"AHHH!" the scream filled the hall outside the dining room.

00

"Alpha 3, do you copy?" Alpha leader radioed in, "Alpha 4? Alpha 3!? Alpha 4!?" she repeated,

"Do you think it got to them!?" Alpha 5 asked worriedly,

"No! They are some of the best in the force!" Alpha Leader growled, "They couldn't be taken down by one perp!"

"Why aren't they responding then?" Alpha 2 asked, "They should be.." he paused when he heard a clang down the end of the hallway they were in,

"Shh.." Alpha leader said and held up her hand,

"Hehehehehe." an evil laughed echoed down to them,

"Show yourself!" Alpha 2 yelled, then all of them caught sight of the figure, which was just down the hall.

"That's the perp!" Alpha Leader yelled, "Shoot to splat!" she ordered, and the three fired their splatters.

Ink sprayed towards the figure, completely engulfing it.

"We got it!" Alpha 5 grinned as the three ran out of ink,

"Hold on..." Alpha Leader murmured, "Gah!" she gasped as the figure arose from the ink, completely unscathed,

"Ha ha ha ha!" the figure laughed and used a splatter it had stolen from his previous victim.

"AH!" the three yelled as they were overwhelmed by a light green liquid,

"Hasta la vista..." the figure chuckled, then jumped out a nearby window.

"AH!" Alpha 2 screamed as the liquid burned his skin.

"Help! Help!" Alpha Leader radioed in, "We need help!" she took off her gear in order to remove the liquid.


	6. The Encounter

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Encounter**

* * *

"Cap'n Cuttlefish!" Splat said as he met up with the old inkling,

"You!" Paprika yelled, "You're the only one watching the border between my people and yours!" she held his collar, "Now someone is splatting them! Tell me!"

"Gah!" Cap'n Cuttlefish gasped, "Calm down, lass!"

"What happened, Cap'n? Did someone come through?" Splat asked him,

"If she let's go of me.. I can talk." Cap'n Cuttlefish groaned, and Paprika did so,

"Speak, elder." she said,

"There was a man." Cap'n Cuttlefish started talking, "He was tall, wearing a leather jacket, black pants, and sunglasses... He came to me in the night and just blitzed right through me!"

"Who was it?" Paprika yelled,

"I don't know!" Cap'n Cuttlefish spoke, "I only got a faint glimpse of him! But all I can say is that he ain't look inkling at all!"

"How did he look like?" Splat asked,

"Besides what I already told you?" Cap'n Cuttlefish mumbled, "He only had one tentacle tied back, nothing an inkling to do. He also had a strange pinkish tint to his skin... But that's all I know, I swear!"

"I think we have him down." Paprika growled, "Time for me to go take him down." she cocked her splatter, as she started to walk down to a kettle,

"Paprika, wait!" Splat said, "You can't go alone! You'll die!" he warned, "This guy has already held of the entire Octarian police force from what we saw in the news!"

"What, you would help me?" Paprika scoffed, "You? The slayer of my people!?"

"Do you want my help or not!?" Splat yelled, "You'll die without it!"

"I'll die without it!?" Paprika steamed, "Look, I don't need your help! I need to avenge my people!"

"By dying?" Splat taunted,

"I am not going to die..." Paprika growled, "And why do you care so much about me dying? Didn't you want to kill me yesterday?!"

"Fine! I won't help you!" Splat crossed his arms,

"Fine!" Paprika pouted, "I'll do it myself." she said and ran to the kettle.

"You're still gonna go, aren't you?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked Splat once Paprika was out of sight,

"Heck yeah!" Splat growled and followed suit.

00000000

"Stupid Splat.." Paprika grumbled as she walked the streets of Octo City, it was getting dark, the sun was setting in the horizon, and the neon lights started to take over its job.

Octo City was almost like Inkopolis, albeit a little bit less advanced looking, as it had that New York-esque building design to it.

00

"Ah..." Paprika sighed as the sun died down, she was tired of walking, and she wanted to rest, so she sat down in front of a bank.

"I'm sorry sir." an Octarian spoke to a figure, "The bank is closed for any new visitors."

"Let me in." the figure spoke in a deep voice,

"Sir, you're gonna have to step back." the Octarian warned, "I will have to call security."

Paprika turned to the scene, then scanned the figure that was arguing,

"Let me... in." the figure repeated, then pulled out a splatter,

"AH!" the Octarian yelled as he was splatted,

"Hey!" the security guards came out,

TRAKANTRAKAN TRAKAN! The figure fired his splatter, and all the guards met with the same fate.

"Ah!" the people inside the bank screamed at the sight,

"Herph!" the figure broke through the large window,

"Hey!" Paprika yelled and came out, then fired at it with her splatter.

TRAKANTRAKAN! The splatter fired, and all the ink struck.

"Woah!" the figure stumbled and fell, but instantly came back up, "You!"

"Wah..." Paprika mumbled as the figure loomed over her, "How did you not... I splatted you at point blank..."

"Hehehe." the figure laughed, then extended his arm, and a spike shot out, nearly piercing the Octoling's neck,

"Ah!" Paprika screamed and fired again, however, the figure was not even fazed and walked slowly towards her with his spike,

"Die!" the figure yelled and stabbed,

"No you don't!" a voice yelled, and out came Splat with a Luna Blaster.

POOM! The blast struck the figure, launching it to a brick wall,

"Are you ok!?" Splat walked up to Paprika,

"Splat!" Paprika pointed behind him,

"What the!?" Splat said in shock as the figure returned unscathed, "I blasted you at point blank!"

"Master..." the figure growled, "I thought I could show you happiness.." he mumbled, "Is this not what you wanted!?"

"Who are you!?" Splat yelled as he and Paprika stepped back,

"Don't you remember me, Master?!" the figure yelled, "Why don't you- I'll show you!" he roared and held up his splatter,

"No!" Splat yelled and fired his Luna Blaster, each blast knocking the figure back, with the last one sending him to the ground, "Let's go!" he said and ran off with Paprika.

"Grah!" the figure roared, stood up, then ran to chase them.

00

"Ha ha ha..." Paprika panted as she and Splat ran off to find the kettle,

"We're almost there..." Splat reassured her as they passed through a dark alley, "It's just down here." he pointed to the far end,

"Do you think it followed us?" Paprika asked as they jogged down,

"No.." Splat muttered, "Hopefully it lost track..." he said.

"Hehehe..." a deep laugh engulfed the alley,

"Huh!?" the two turned behind them, but no one was there.

"Where are you!?" Splat yelled as he looked around,

"I can't see him, Splat!" Paprika also turned,

"I did this for you, master!" the figure's voice said, "You wanted all these lowly scums dead! I made them dead!" it growled, "Thanks to your book, I know where to hit to splat..."

"What are you saying!?" Splat asked, "Which book!?"

"Center of the abdomen." the figure's voice said, "Next to the liver... The ink sac.."

"What?" Paprika gasped, "How does he know that!?

"And for the inkling?" the figure's voice chuckled, "The right upper abdomen... behind the lung... that's the ink sac."

"Those are all instant splat spots..." Paprika told Splat,

"I know that.." Splat mumbled, "Come on... we gotta go.."

"Leaving so soon?" the figure laughed, "Come on, let's have fun... Like I had with your parents..."

"What?!" Splat exploded, "You killed my parents!?"

"I did you a favor, master." the figure spoke, "They didn't believe in you, so I saved you the humiliation."

"You stinking corpse!" Splat screamed, "How did you know that?!" he yelled,

"Because... I was there." the figure said, and appeared,

"Huh!?" the two youths gasped as they saw the figure clinged to a wall by all four appendages,

"It looks like you're not believing in me!" the figure roared and fired his splatter,

"Watch out!" Splat yelled and tackled Paprika, avoiding the ambush attack,

"Come on!" Paprika screamed and the two bolted for the kettle,

"Come here!" the figure called out, both his arms transforming into spikes. "Let me have some fun!"

"Splat!" Paprika yelled, "It won't open!" she tried to pry open the kettletop,

"Try harder!" Splat said as he turned around and fired on the figure.

POOM! POOM! The blasts knocked the figure back.

POOM! POOM! CLICK! Splat had run out of ink!

"Ha!" the figure stood back up, "Here I come!"

"Splat!" Paprika couldn't open the kettle,

"I got you!" Splat said and kicked it open, "Go on Paprika!"

"What about you!?" Paprika said,

"I won't make it!" Splat mumbled as he turned to the charging figure,

"Yes you will!" Paprika said as she climbed up, "Yo- Woah!" she slipped on the metallic surface,

"Paprika!" Splat yelled,

"HA!" the figure pounced and went for the stab,

SCHLING!

"Die!" Splat yelled and blasted the figure in the face with his Luna Blaster, blowing part of his head off!

POOM! The blast sent the figure flying back,

"Come on, Paprika.." Splat helped her get up, and the two escaped.

 **00000000**

The headless body of the figure laid on the ground, however, the head was slowly repairing.

SCHLORP! A huge mass of cells started to fill in the void,

"HA!" the figure yelled once he had finished his regeneration, then looked down the kettle, "I will find you, master..." he growled, "And I will splat you..."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep following this story!  
It's about to get juicier!**

 **Please Review!**


	7. The Unlikely Duo

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Unlikely Duo**

* * *

"Did we kill him?" Paprika asked as the two entered an alley, they were now in Inkopolis.

"I blew his head off..." Splat muttered, "I don't see why not.."

"He did withstand all our shots combined, though.." Paprika sighed as she sat down on the ground, "What kind of being could do that?"

"He didn't look Inkling or Octarian.." Splat said as he grabbed a nearby box and cut it, making it longer and apt for a makeshift bed, "Who knows what it is..."

"But it did know you.." Paprika warned, "And it knew about your family and personal life..."

"Who knows..." Splat sighed, "But we need to get some rest..."

"Good thing your old friend helped us get rid of the police officer back there." Paprika chuckled, "Or else we would have had two problems..."

"Yeah.." Splat smirked, "Ok, there you go." he showed her the cardboard mat, "You sleep there."

"How about you?" Paprika asked, "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll just lean on this dumpster." Splat chuckled and did so, "You go to sleep, I doubt it'll find us here.."

"I hope you're right..." Paprika sighed and laid down on the mat, then shut her eyes and went to sleep.

00000000

"Argh..." Splat mumbled as he took off his shirt, revealing a scar from the spike that had pierced him a while back. The flesh around it had grown light green and had swollen.

"What happened?" he groaned and poked the point of impact, "Sss..." he hissed in pain, the grabbed a nearby newspaper and made a makeshift bandage.

Unbeknownst to him, Paprika had waken up,

"Splat?" Paprika mumbled, "Oh my!" she gasped when she saw the wound, "What happened?!"

"It was nothing..." Splat mumbled, "Go back to sleep."

"No no!" Paprika sat up and got a closer look, "Splat! This doesn't look good! We need to get you to a hospital!"

"I'm fine, Paprika!" Splat growled, "Plus, I can't be in a disabling position when there's a thing hunting us!"

"You won't be disabled!" Paprika argued, "Oh Splat... we need to get this attended..." she mumbled, "How did this even happen?"

"Probably when I protected you after you tripped." Splat answered, "I didn't want you to get hurt.. or killed."

"Splat..." Paprika said, "You shouldn't have done that... Oh... look at you... all because of me."

"No no." Splat mumbled, "It's ok..." he said and kissed her forehead, "You just go to sleep."

"Oh.. um.." Paprika mumbled, "Ok..." she laid down to sleep, "Splat... why did you... kiss me?" she whispered that last bit.

"What was that?" Splat asked, not hearing it,

"Nothing." Paprika responded and went to sleep.

00000000

There went the figure, walking down the square of Inkopolis, pushing aside people in order to get to the other side.

"Hm.." the figure looked up to read the sign of a store, "Bingo.." he said and entered.

00

"Hey ho!" a small yellow sea creature said once the figure walked in, "How are you?"

The figure was looking at the weapons, so he ignored him,

"Hello, customer." the yellow man said, "I am Shelldon, owner of this store.. is there anything you need?"

"This..." the figure said and grabbed an N-ZAP, "and this.." he grabbed a Splattershot Pro.

"Ah... I see." Shelldon mumbled as he inspected the items, "Good choice!" he grinned, but then frowned, "Oh.. but I'm afraid I can only sell to those who reach a certain level of freshness..." he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Hmph." the figure grunted, then grabbed a Custom Blaster from the wall,

"What are yo-"

POOOM! The figure fired the blaster, splatting Shelldon!

"Is that fresh enough for you?" the figure grumbled, dropped the blaster, then walked off with the N-ZAP and the Splattershot Pro.

00000000

"Huah..." Paprika woke up and felt something heavy around her waist, "Ah..." she groaned,

"We have to keep moving if we want to live." Splat said and helped her up, "Come on."

"Ok..." Paprika nodded, then stretched.

 **00000000**

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **00000000**

"Hm..." the police inkling from before mumbled as he looked at a crime file, "Shelldon Shellendorf." he read the cover, "Splatted at his business at 12:30 A.M.- Weapon of crime: Custom Blaster."

"You think you have any idea who it could be, Calamaird?" the receptionist asked him,

"We haven't got any leads..." Calamaird responded, "the captain hasn't found any conclusive evidence linking this to the splatting of that couple from the condo."

"Hm.." the receptionist mumbled, "I see."

00000000

DING DONG! The doorbell of a very nice house rung,

"I'm coming!" a feminine voice called out,

DING DONG! The doorbell rung again,

"We said we were coming!" another voice growled, and the door surely opened, revealing to be two female inklings.

"Who are you?" the white haired one asked,

"You are Callie and Marie." the figure responded, "I saw you in a poster of my master's room." he grumbled lowly.

"What do you want?" Callie growled, "Can't you see it's late!? We don't do fan autographs this late, and to weirdos as well!"

"I need your car." the figure plainly said, referring to the nice convertible parked outside,

"Ha!" Marie laughed, "As if! Go away before we call the police!"

"Give me your car... now." the figure loomed over them.

"Go away..." Callie growled,

"Is there something wrong, dears?" a male inkling came up, "Who is this guy? Why is he messing up our jacuzzi time?"

"Just this weirdo, Splash." Callie muttered, "Tell him to go away."

"Alright." the male inkling walked up, "Dude, go away before I make you feel pain" he clenched his fists.

"Hmph." the figure grunted and impaled the inkling in the belly with a spine,

"AH!" the inkling yelled and fell to the ground in pain, he did not get splatted, however.

"AYY!" the two sisters screamed in horror,

"Your car." the figure repeated, and Marie handed him the keys,

"Go away!" Callie cried, "Please!"

"Hmph." the figure grunted and shut the door behind him, "Good thing I learned how to drive..." he muttered and walked to the car...


	8. The Hunt

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Hunt**

* * *

"The home of popular TV Idols Callie and Marie was assaulted last night." the news anchor spoke from the TV inside the Police Station waiting room, "The only victim was the Turf Wars Champion Splash Squitinks, who was with the sisters on that night, luckily he was only injured and is in the hospital healing from his injuries. The Squid Sisters' convertible has been stolen, however, and police are currently on the lookout for it."

"Will you look at that." Oceania, the receptionist, chuckled, "I guess those spoiled brats get what they deserve."

"I'm going out on patrol." Calamaird said as he placed on his hat, "Tell the chief."

"Will do, hon." Oceania responded as the police inkling left the building.

00000000

"What do we do now?" Paprika asked as the two shared lunch at a diner,

"You can go back home." Splat told her, "I'll go live with my grandparents out in the country.."

"I can't let you do that." Paprika told him, "Please... I can't leave you alone."

"You have a family with you." Splat said, "I don't... Don't let me be the reason you're away from them."

"Splat... please." Paprika said, "I'll take you back to Octo Valley, my parents will take you in."

"No.." Splat mumbled, "I may have gained a bad reputation over there.." he sighed and drank a juice,

"Huh..." Paprika sighed, then noticed a police car pull up.

00

"Hm.." Calamaird stepped out of his car, "I'll get a quick bit to eat.." he said as he walked up to the diner, "Huh?" he looked through the windows, "Is that..." he squinted is eyes, "HEY!" he yelled, spotting Splat and Paprika.

00

"It's him!" Paprika alerted Splat,

"Huh!?" Splat turned to see Officer Calamaird, "Rats! Let's go!"

"Stop!" Calamaird had stepped inside, "Stop! Inkopolis P.D!" he held up his badge,

"Come on!" Paprika kicked open the doors at the opposite end, and the two bolted out,

"I didn't sign up for this.." Calamaird groaned as he followed them.

00000000

"Stop them!" Calamaird yelled over the crowds,

"We have to keep moving!" Splat told Paprika as they were moving up on a crosswalk,

"Stop!" Calamaird yelled, he was running out of breath,

"Come o- AH!" Splat was struck by a car,

"Hey!" Paprika yelled at the driver, it was a white and black convertible...

"Oh no..." she mumbled once she saw the driver,

"What is going.." Splat groaned as he stood and looked at the driver as well, "No... It can't be..."

"Hello..." the figure said as he unbuckled his seatbelt,

"Run!" Splat yelled,

"I got you now!" the figure laughed and fired his Splattershot Pro at them,

"Hey hey!" Calamaird yelled, "You can't use that her-"

TRAKANTRAKAN! The figure fired at the officer,

"Woah!" Calamaird dove for cover, avoiding the panicking crowds, "This is Officer 777!" he spoke into his radio, "We have shots fired! Active shooter in downtown Inkopolis!" he popped up and fired his ink pistol at the figure, though missing.

"Shooter is moving east on foot!" Calamaird reported as he followed behind the figure.

00000000

"Huh.. huh.." Splat panted as they rested in front of the Gorilla Cafe,

"I think we lost him..." Paprika muttered, but the sign of panicking crowds told a different story,

"Ah rats!" Splat yelled as the figure came through the masses with Splattershot in hand,

"There you are.." the figure grinned and fired upon them,

"Ah!" Paprika dove for the ground as all the ink penetrated the window behind,

"Inkopolis P.D!" a helicopter flew overhead, "Surrender with your hands in the air!"

WOOO! The sirens of many police cars wailed as they all started to trap the figure in. Many cops coming out with guns aimed,

"Surrender!" one of the police Inklings yelled,

"Hmph..." the figure grunted and turned to them, "HA!" he yelled and charged towards them.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The ink pistols from all the officers, around 40 in total, fired on him.

"Ha!" the figure continued charging through, then attacked an officer with his spike arms,

"AH!" the officer was splatted,

"What!?" the police captain said in shock as he saw their ink was not hurting him,

"Oh no!" Calamaird yelled, then ran for cover, keeping fire on the figure.

"We have to go!" Splat told Paprika,

"We can't leave them here to die!" Paprika said as she saw the police being destroyed by the figure,

"Alright!" Splat nodded, then started to shoot the figure with his Lunar Blaster,

"Ah!" the figure fell of the car he was on, "why you!" he charged towards Splat,

"Ah!"

"I got you!" Paprika appeared and fired on the figure, making him stumble and trip, "Come on!" she grabbed Splat and bolted,

"RAH!" the figure roared and fired his Splattershot Pro,

"Watch out, Pap!" Splat got in the way and tanked the shots, "AH!" he yelled in pain,

"Splat!" Paprika screamed, "Oh no!" she said and helped him get away.

00

"Fire fire!" the police kept firing on the figure,

"RAH!" the figure roared in rage, then used the last of his liquid to fire on a few more officers, splatting some in the process.

"We can't kill him!" an officer yelled,

"Hehehehe!" the figure laughed, then climbed up a wall, stunning everyone.

 **00000000**

"Hmph..." the figure grunted once he escaped the police, "Now where could they have gone?" he once again assimilated into the Inkopolis populous.

00000000

"Ha.. Ha.." Calamaird panted as he walked the streets, looking for any sign of the figure or of Splat and Paprika, "I need to find them." he said and ran off...

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: Thank you for review! I know that overall splatting is bad, but I do keep it under the suitable rating level. I never go too into details with anything questionable. But thank you for your concern.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The New Hope

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The New Hope**

* * *

"Ha.. Ha..." Splat panted as he lay down on a motel bed, "I'm exhausted.." he groaned,

"Hey..." Paprika mumbled, "Thanks for saving me out there."

"No problem." Splat sat up, "I wish you would run a little faster, what's going on?"

"I'm just tired..." Paprika answered as she took off her leather half-gloves,

"No... it's not that..." Splat said, "There's something really wrong with you." he mumbled and placed his hand on her forehead,

"I'm fine..." Paprika said, "Please..."

"You don't have a fever." Splat mumbled, "Your heart?" he pressed his ear near her chest, "No... it's fine..."

"Please.. stop." Paprika mumbled,

"A tummy ache?" Splat playfully laughed, first time in ages, "No-" he paused when he felt something odd, "Huh?" he felt the area once more, "Paprika, what's this bump?"

"Splat..." Paprika turned red, "I-I-"

"There's two of these..." Splat mumbled, "These things must be weighing you down... What are they? Tumors!?" he said in fear,

"No..." Paprika mumbled, "Splat... Those are... eggs..." she peeped,

"Eggs?" Splat said in surprise, "What?"

"I... made them..." Paprika continued, "After... you kissed me..."

"What?" Splat was still skeptical, "No no no no..." he shook his head, "Paprika..."

"They haven't been fertilized, if that's what you're asking.." Paprika mumbled, "But..."

"Oh no." Splat said, "Paprika... we're different species! This would never work!"

"Not if we don't try..." Paprika whispered,

"We're not even partners..." Splat mumbled, "Though... we can be..."

"Splat..." Paprika mumbled, "You are the only one I find worthy..."

"I... I..." Splat stammered, at a complete loss of words.

00000000

"Where are you...?" the figure asked as he walked the streets of Inkopolis, "Where could Master be?"

00000000

"Hah... ha..." Paprika took deep breaths, "Ah..." she groaned, "AH!" she screamed in pain.

"Please keep it down.." Splat urged her,

"You're not the one laying eggs!" Paprika growled in anger, "AH!" she continued to yell,

"What's going on in there!?" a voice yelled from outside the door,

"None of your business!" Splat responded,

"Ah! Get a room!" the voice growled and didn't respond back.

"Ha.. ha..." Paprika panted, "Almost.. done... AH!" she yelped.

00000000

"Where would a teenage boy and girl hide?" the figure muttered as he walked around, "Ah..." he looked off into the distance, where a lonely sign that read "Motel" stood,

"Bingo..."

00000000

"Ha.. ha..." Paprika smiled as she held up three mango-sized spheres, "I'm... done." she told Splat, "I have laid our eggs."

"Really?" Splat ran over to her, then looked at the spheres, "Did it actually work?" he looked inside the clear surfaces, and sure enough there were little embryos inside.

"Do you know what this means?" Paprika said,

"We finally have breakfast?" Splat joked, though Paprika did not find it funny,

"No you dolt.." Paprika growled, "It means... inside each of these eggs is an Inkling-Octoling child..." she grinned, "How do you think they'll look?"

"I dunno." Splat mumbled, "Maybe... Cool?"

"Well, we'd best take care of them if we want to find out..." Paprika said and took out one of the pillow covers and placed her precious eggs inside.

"We need to move then." Splat said, "Maybe with my grandparents in the country, where that beast will never find us."

"And maybe we can raise our kids in peace.." Paprika smiled at the thought, "I never had a family before."

"That makes two of us.." Splat chuckled, "I'm sure we'll do great. But we'd best leave if we want to find out." he said,

"Alright." Paprika nodded, and the two left the motel.

00000000

"Hello, welcome to Tiki Motel." the inkling behind the counter said, "Would you like to-"

TRAKANTRAKAN! The figure splatted him with his N-ZAP, then walked to the main motel complex, weapon in hand.


	10. It all goes Down

**A Race Apart**

 **Chapter 10**

 **It All Goes Down**

* * *

"You likin' the food, dear?" an inkling waitress asked Paprika as she and Splat shared a meal at a rural diner,

"Yes." Paprika nodded,

"You know, I haven't seen many girls like you around here." the waitress said, "Where did you do your hair?"

"At downtown." Splat responded, "They do it professionally."

"Maybe I should visit the city once in my life." the waitress chuckled, "Oh? What do you have there?" she looked at the pillow cover, which was opened to reveal its contents, "Oh! You're a family!" she said in delight.

"These are my first ones." Paprika said with pride, "I hope they grow strong like their father."

"And that would this lucky young man right here." the waitress looked at Splat, "Oh, you must feel so blessed."

"I do." Splat nodded happily, "It gives me something to be happy about in my life."

"I never seen eggs so pretty before." the waitress was dazzled by the glowing purplish-orange colour of the eggs, "How strange."

"You know how it goes." Paprika chuckled awkwardly,

"Well I hope it goes great for you two, oh such a young couple." the waitress grinned, "I feel hap-"

"Martha, come look at this!" the cook said as he turned up the volume to the television in the diner.

"Today was a tragedy for us." the inklings male anchor said, "14 inklings were splatted in an all out attack on the Tiki Motel on the outskirts of Inkopolis, we have video footage of the perpetrator." he said, and a black and white video of the figure appeared,

"No..." Splat mumbled, "Paprika, we have to go fast." he said,

"Alright." Paprika nodded,

"This perpetrator was the same one who attacked and splatted 10 police officers at a shoot out in downtown Inkopolis." the news anchor continued, "Acclaimed Policeinklings like Police Lieutenant Calamaird, Detective Anchov, and Sergeant Macken are on the fiend's track."

00000000

"Come on, Paprika." Splat told her as they walked down an old country road, "My grandparents' house should not be much further."

"I hope we can stay safe in there..." Paprika mumbled as she looked at her eggs,

"They live off the radar." Splat said, "I didn't have any pictures of them at my home, and my parents hardly mentioned them."

"That's reassuring." Paprika smiled softly, but the sound of an engine canceled that feeling.

Surely enough, a lone police car rolled down the road,

"Oh no.." Splat mumbled,

The car stopped, and Officer Calamaird appeared out of it,

"Don't worry!" he yelled, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

"How do we know that!?" Splat responded,

"I just need your help!" Calamaird asked, "It's about the thing who is chasing you!"

The two partners looked at each other.

00000000

"This is it, huh?" Paprika said as they entered the country cottage of Splat's grandparents, "It's nice."

"They should be vacationing right now." Splat commented, "They always go west for a more country experience..."

"Thank goodness, they'll be safe." Paprika told him, then turned to face Calamaird, "What do you need?"

"I need to ask you how we can kill that monster!" Calamaird asked, "That thing took a hail of ink blasts from our ink pistols!"

"I don't know." Splat said, "He took a Luna Blaster to the face, had his head blown off, and still lived!"

"If only we could find out what he is.." Paprika said, "Maybe we could know his weakness..."

"He seems to always follow you two." Calamaird said, "Why is that?"

"I don't know..." Splat mumbled, "But when we first met, he called me master, and then he knew nearly everything about me and my family!"

"So it must be someone close to you." Calamaird nodded, "Someone who knew your life."

"He also said something about making me proud or showing me..." Splat added, "When he mentioned the number of Octarians he took down."

"It must have been someone you talked to about your Octarian slaying fantasies.." Calamaird continued, "Who could this person be?"

"No one." Splat sighed, "I wasn't that close to anyone... nor was I... wait a minute.." he pondered, "Yes, there is one person- No... thing!" he said,

"What is it?" Paprika asked,

"My pet... a crown-of-thorns starfish called Starly!" Splat said, "But that's just my pet! He wouldn't do this!"

"I'm afraid he would." Calamaird mumbled, "This liquid found at the scenes of the crime." he held up a flask, "Poison... from a crown-of-thorns... When the crime scene at your house was found, there was nothing in your aquarium... and one of that monster's attacks is using large spines..."

"But... how?" Splat said, "He was just a pet! How could he become humanoid!?"

"I don't know..." Calamaird said, "But we need to take him down!"

"We can't!" Paprika groaned, "We tried everything!"

"She speaks truth." Calamaird mumbled, "Crown-of-thorns, or seastars in general, can regenerate faster than any inkling could ever hope of achieving... Plus, they don't have a brain, so blowing off his head will not matter... Nor do they bleed..."

"If it bleeds, we can kill it.." Splat said, "But what if it doesn't bleed?"

"The only way you could win is destroying it into pieces so small it cannot regenerate.." Calamaird sighed,

"I may have the solution." Paprika said and pulled out an Inkzooka,

"YOU HAD AN INKZOOKA ALL THIS TIME!?" Splat yelled,

"Yes, it's standard issue to all assault Octolings." Paprika said, "But I thought we could kill it regularly... and I only have two shots.." she informed

"If maybe we could get a direct shot..." Calamaird told her, "We can take him out!"

"He did take a Luna Blaster to the face..." Splat repeated, "And lived..."

"We can only hope." Paprika said and the three continued conversing.

 **00000000**

TRING TRING! The bell over the diner door rung,

"Hello." the same waitress from the before said as the new presence walked in, "How a-" she paused,

"Have you seen two teenagers?" the presence revealed it to be Starly,

"You- You- You're the guy from the news!" the waitress gasped in horror,

"What!?" the cook popped his out the window, "Hey! You!" he said and pulled out his butcher knife, "Get out of here!"

"Have you seen two teenagers?" Starly repeated as apathetically as possible,

"I'll call the cops!" the waitress said as she walked to the wall phone,

CHICK CHICK! The sound of the Splattershot Pro cocking was heard,

"Have you seen two teenagers?" Starly repeated, and customers slowly started to leave, but he took no note of them.

"Please... don't hurt me..." the waitress cried,

"Have you seen two teenagers?" Starly repeated, keeping the cook and the waitress on his sights,

"I... I... there are many who come here..." the cook said, "I- What!?" he said once Starly caught the waitress in a chokehold and held his weapon to her head,

"Dorian! Help!" the waitress cried,

"What are you looking for!?" the cook asked desperately,

"A boy with orange hair." Starly told him, "And a girl with maroon hair as well..."

"There.. There was a family that looked like that.." the waitress muttered, "I served them..."

"A family?" Starly muttered, "What? That's impossible, are you lying to me!?" he put his finger on the trigger,

"No! Please!" the waitress cried, "It's true, they had eggs with them! Please don't splat me!"

"Hmph." Starly grunted and pushed her aside, "I didn't plan to." he stepped back, "And where did they go?"

"Down the Old Strausmann Road." the waitress informed, pointing to the dirt road branching off,

"Thanks." Starly mumbled and walked to the door, but turned around suddenly.

TRAKANTRAKANTRAKAN! He fired his weapon,

"AH!" the waitress screamed and hid behind the counter, the cook hid as well.

"Hahahaha." Starly laughed evilly as all he did was bring senseless destruction to the business, "Thank you for your business." he chuckled and finally walked out.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **For Reviewer yasheentheepic: Glad you have stayed with me thus far, hope you stick to the end!**

 **For Reviewer Deepcauldron: Thank you!**

 **For Reviewer DjVoidika: Thank you for being so faithful to my stories.**


	11. The Starlinator

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Starlinator**

* * *

"Hmm..." Starly gritted his teeth as he walked down the dirt road, "I haven't found anything... they were lying to me..." he growled, but stopped when he saw a peculiar sight.

There, in the distance, a lone police car stood parked on the shoulder of the road,

"Bingo." Starly grinned and walked towards the car, "Let's see..." he looked inside the car, however, it was abandoned.

"Odd." he mumbled, then turned, and saw the old country cottage.

00000000

"Phew phew phew..." Calamaird whistled as he walked to the front door, "Well, I'll return tomorrow." he said as he opened the door, "If you have any problems, here is my personal number. I'll be on it 24/7."

"Thank you." Splat nodded, "Stay safe, Starly probably knows you."

"Relax." Calamaird chuckled, "I'll li-" he paused when he looked outside, "Oh no!" he yelled,

"Master Master!" a voice yelled, sending a chill down everyone's body, and there, about 10 meters from the house, stood Starly.

"How did he find us!?" Paprika cried, "Oh... no..." she looked at her eggs,

"Don't worry..." Splat told her, "They won't be harmed... this ends here."

"Do you have your Splat-"

TRAKANTRAKANTRAK! Starly did not wait to fire on them.

"Get down!" Calamaird tackled the two partners down until the blasts ceased.

"We have to go!" Splat said, "Through the back door!" he pointed behind them,

"I have the keys to my car." Calamaird informed, "I'll take you somewhere safe!"

"Ah!" Paprika screamed once Starly ran to them,

"Master! I'm home!" Starly laughed as he burst through the door,

"Come on!" Splat yelled and the three bolted to the back of the house.

"Where are you going, master!?" Starly yelled as he fired his N-ZAP at them,

"Ah!" Calamaird barely avoided the blasts, and returned fire with his Police Inker,

"Hmph." Starly grunted as he absorbed the shots, then returned fire,

"Let's go!" Splat kicked the back door open and helped Paprika out,

"I'll hold him off!" Calamaird said and passed him the keys,

"No!" Splat argued, "You'll die!"

"To Protect and Serve, Splat." Calamaird responded, "That's my duty.. That's why I became a Police Officer."

"Very well..." Splat mumbled, "Come on, Paprika." he said and the two bolted off.

"Let's go!" Calamaird yelled at Starly, who was inching closer.

PLOOT PLOOT PLOOT PLOOT! He fired his ink pistol, however, that did not even faze his foe.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Starly laughed as he turned his arm into a huge spike, "what a futile effort..." he aimed his thorn, "Right upper abdomen, behind the lung." he memorized.

"Ah..." Calamaird trembled once he ran out of ammo, "Come on!" he pulled out his baton,

"Time to die!" Starly pulled his arm back to strike,

"Calamaird, move!" a voice yelled,

"Oh!" the officer looked back quickly and jumped to the side,

"Huh?" Starly looked ahead of him, and there was Paprika, Inkzooka in hand.

"See you in Davy Jone's Locker, beast!" Paprika yelled and fired.

SHWEOOOM! The blast shot out.

"AH!" Starly roared as he was blasted and knocked from the back end to the house all the way to the front.

"Nice shot!" Calamaird laughed as he followed her out.

00000000

"Let's go..." Calamaird said as the three ran to the car,

"Woah..." Splat looked at the body of Starly, which was knocked all the way to the front yard,

"Beautiful hit, no?" Paprika chuckled, seeing the foe had his entire left arm as well as a chunk of his chest blown off.

"Good shot, girl.." Calamaird said as he opened the driver's door, "Come on, let's go."

"Hold on." Splat muttered as he saw Starly's body shake.

Poomp! Poomp! Starly stood up.

"Ahhhh!" the seastar groaned in pain, then turned to the three,

"WHAT?!" the three said in shock,

"That's impossible!" Paprika screamed, "It was a point-blank blast! With an INKZOOKA!"

"You know what's good about not having a centralized brain?" Starly chuckled, "Is that my strength is your weakness!" he roared, and a huge mass of cells appeared and started to recreate the lost body parts.

"We have to go!" Calamaird warned, and the two, in a hurry, both accidentally entered the passenger seat, cramped like an oyster.

"The fun has just begun!" Starly laughed and followed the car, which had sped off quickly, "HA!" he jumped on the trunk, and using his suction cups (as with any starfish), stuck to the metallic surface.

"He's on our back!" Paprika alerted, seeing Starly cling on to the back,

"What?!" Calamaird looked, "Ah damn!"

"HA!" Starly yelled and stabbed the back window with his spine arm,

"AH!" Splat said in shock as pieces of glass struck him,

"Why is this thing in the way!?" Starly yelled as he came upon the caging, "Get this out of here!" he used his spine as a crowbar.

CREEEE! The sound of the ripping metal echoed in the car, KLONG! The caging was ripped entirely out!

"Ha!" Starly threw the caging out, "I'm on to you!"

"To heck you are!" Splat yelled and blasted the fiend with his Luna Blaster,

"Ah!" Starly was and nearly lost his hold on the police car.

"Watch out!" Calamair jerked violently to avoid a car,

"Wah!" Splat yelled and his Luna Blaster fell to the back of the car, "Rats!" he cursed.

"You traitor!" Starly yelled, "I'll kill you!" he stabbed with his thorn, trying to get a hit.

"Ah!" Paprika and Calamaird yelled in horror.

HONK! HONK! the sound of an eighteen-wheeler boomed,

"Rah!" Calamaird veered hardly to the right, promptly entering the freeway.

"Stop driving recklessly!" Starly growled as he continued his assault on the three as they sped down the highway, sirens blazing.


	12. Need for Speed

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Need for Speed**

* * *

HOOONK! The sound of a car alerted Calamaird to veer to the left,

"Let me just kill you!" Starly growled as he tried to stab them, though all his efforts where in vain,

"Splat! Be careful!" Paprika said as she held her eggs close, "You'll squish them!"

"I'm trying not to!" Splat yelled as he tried to acquire his Blaster once more, avoiding the poisonous thorn of his pet.

"Are those yours?" Calamaird asked as he took a quick glance of the eggs,

"Yeah.." Paprika mumbled as she protected them with her body,

"The father is." Calamaird paused,

"Right here!" Splat raised his hand,

"But by what I understand..." Calamaird muttered, "You're an Octoling, and you're... an Inkling?"

"Enough with this love story!" Starly commented as he tried to regain his grasp,

"But they are fertilized." Paprika showed the officer an egg, "See?"

"Alright..." Calamaird nodded, "Now I have five things to protect..." he growled,

"Hey, watch out!" Paprika alerted to a large truck,

"Wah!" Calamaird yelled and violently jerked to the right, passing down a highway exit and back on the regular road.

"Woah!" Splat lost his balance and the blaster rolled farther away, "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Calamaird responded,

"Ah! Enough of this!" Starly yelled and popped out from the inside, "HA!" he stabbed the back right tire with his thorn.

POOSH! The tire burst, EEEEEEHHHHH! the car screeched and started to spin.

"Wah!" Starly lost grip and flew off.

"AH!" The three screamed,

"Not today!" Calamaird yelled and did a complex maneuver, and after a few tense minutes, the car screeched to a halt, stopping before it struck a car.

"Ha... ha..." Splat panted, then turned, and regained his blaster,

"We have to bail." Calamaird said as he saw the terrible state of his car, "Damn... I loved this thing."

"Come on." Splat added as he helped Paprika step out.

"Are you ok!?" a civilian inkling came up to them,

"Yes." Calamaird responded and spun his arm, "Just a little bruised!"

"I'm so sorry, officer!" an inkling man came up, "I didn't mean to run him over!" he pointed to his truck, "He just landed in font of me!"

"What are you-" Calamaird was stopped when the man's truck was lifted up.

KROOSH! The truck was over turned and the roof was caved in.

"Ha!" the two civilians gasped at the sight.

"Argh..." Starly groaned as he looked at his body, a huge tire squish mark ran across his belly, "HA!" he regenerated the wound.

"What is that thing!?" the truck owner yelled, "Come on!" he told the civilian of the car, and the two ran away.

"Never fight on an empty stomach." Starly chuckled as he felt his newly regenerated belly,

"This can't be..." Paprika mumbled, "You should've been dead all the way back at the kettle in Octo City!"

"I can't die, dear!" Starly laughed, "Your weakness! Is my strength!" he repeated, then pulled out his N-ZAP, which he had firmly holsted up.

"Die you beast!" Splat yelled and shot him up with his Luna Blaster,

"Hmph! Hmph." Starly groaned as each blast hit his body, then finally knocked him down,

"Come on!" Splat yelled once he ran out of ink, then the three dashed off.

00000000

"Ha ha..." Calamaird panted as he leaned on a park bench, then started to re-ink his pistol, "Uh... why bother?" he sighed, "This thing won't make him budge."

"But this will." Splat said as he held the Inkzooka, "Only one shot though."

"But even he survived that." Paprika mumbled, "Does it even matter anymore? Why not just die?" she cried,

"Because we have something more in store." Splat looked at her and then looked down at the eggs she was holding,

"We have to end this, Paprika." Officer Calamaird mumbled, "We can't let that thing win. Look, we can have some cover at that recreational center." he pointed to the small building ahead.

"We need it." Splat said as he saw Starly dash towards them, "And now!"

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **This story is almost done! Thanks for staying with me! Sorry about that Inkzooka-ex-nihilo back there.**

 **For Reviewer KittkattAttack: Thanks for joing me again, and I chose the Octoling name at random. I found it cute and actually fitting for a female character.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. It all Ends Now

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 13**

 **It all Ends Now**

* * *

"Let's go." Calamaird said as they ran up to building,

"Hey!" a voice yelled, revealing it to be a yardworker inkling, "You can't go in there! It's closed!"

"Inkopolis P.D." Calamaird showed his badge,

"Ok..." the yardworker said and left them on their way, "Whatever.." he turned to his coworkers, "Crank the woodchipper up!" he told them, "I want this job done by 1 P.M!"

KROOOO! The woodchipper roared in life.

"Hey boss!" another yardworker said, "Turn aroun- OH NO!" he yelled once his boss was struck by Starly and splatted,

"No witnesses." Starly muttered and fired upon all the yardworkers, splatting them all, "It's time to end this." he said and walked into the recreational center.

00000000

"There he is..." Calamaird alerted the two as Starly walked in, they were all in the gym section of the center,

"Well well well.." Starly laughed, "I can say this will be a very active event..."

"What do you want with us?!" Paprika cried, "Just leave us alone! We've never done anything wrong!"

"You didn't believe in me." Starly muttered, "You too, Master Splat..."

"You're a murderer!" Splat yelled,

"Aren't you too?" Starly chuckled, "Or did your Hero Shot shoot candy canes and gumdrops?"

"Shut up, you!" Calamaird growled and fired at him with his ink pistol,

"Die!" Splat added with his Luna Blaster,

"HA!" Starly roared and fired his N-ZAP at them.

"Watch out!" Splat said and helped Paprika escape the blast,

"Move!" Calamaird said as he kept fire on the foe, and the two slowly retreated, Splat still firing at their enemy.

"Why don't you all just die!?" Starly growled and shot his N-ZAP once more,

"Woah!" Calamaird jumped away and was successfully separated from Splat and Paprika,

"Officer Calamaird!" Splat yelled as his friend was singled out for destruction,

"Don't worry about me boy!" Calamaird said, "You're the one with a life ahead! I lived my days!" he said and continued firing at Starly,

"Touching words!" Starly taunted and shot his N-ZAP,

"AH!" Calamaird was struck in the arm, "Why you!" he shot, but no ink came out, "RAH!" he pulled out his baton and swung.

TONK! The blunt weapon hit Starly's face, but he did not budge.

"I'll show you power!" Starly yelled and backhanded the officer, sending him flying a few good meters back,

"Officer!" Splat yelled and fired his Luna Blaster, but he was out of range, "Oh no..." he shook his head,

"Don't worry about me..." Calamaird groaned, "To Protect and Serve... is my duty..." he stood up and once again swung his baton,

"Hmph!" Starly blocked the strike,

SCHLING! His thorn arm penetrated the cop's chest.

"Ah... Ah..." Calamaird groaned as he saw the damage, "Ah..." he collapsed,

"Not even worth the fight..." Starly scoffed and turned back to his primary targets, which had ascended to the second floor via stairs, "Leaving so soon?" he chuckled and walked to follow them.

00000000

"I'm watching the stairs." Splat told Paprika as he guarded the only way up, "Stay back..." he told her,

"Ok.." Paprika said and walked to a corner,

"Here." Splat passed her her old Octo-Splatter, "If I don't stop him... just don't go down without a fight..."

"Alright..." Paprika nodded and cocked her weapon, holding it with one hand since with the other arm she had her eggs.

"I'll blast him 'till kingdom come if he decides to get up here." Splat aimed down the stairs with his Luna Blaster.

00

However, Starly was not using the stairs, and using the tube feet of his anatomy, he clung to the wall, then slowly started climbing up.

00

"I don't see him..." Splat muttered, "This is scary..."

"Maybe he left us?" Paprika mumbled,

"No way..." Splat told her, "That guy is on a mission.. he wouldn't leave us alive..."

"Or would I?" a voice asked, and there, at the far end of the small corridor, stood Starly, N-ZAP in hand.

"What?! How'd!?" Splat said in shock,

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Starly chuckled, "Ha!" he fired,

"No you don't!" Splat returned fire, scoring two hits before being struck himself, "AH!" he yelled and fell back on Paprika.

"Splat!" Paprika screamed as she saw one of her eggs roll out, the consequence of the disruptive landing.

"No! No!" Splat tried to catch it, but too late.

"Well... well... well..." Starly looked at the egg as it stopped right in front of him, "I thought you hated Octarians... Why did you mate with one?"

"I don't hate them... anymore..." Splat mumbled, "Just... leave the egg alone! I'll do anything!"

"Hmm..." Starly pondered, showing some concern, "Nah!" he yelled and stomped on the egg with his large boot.

KRACK! The egg broke and everything inside it was destroyed.

"NO!" Paprika screamed in horror,

"You monster!" Splat yelled and fired his weapon on him once more.

POOM! POOM! CLICK! The Luna Blaster had run out of ammo.

"I hate that gun..." Starly growled as he regained footing, "And I hate you too!" he yelled and punched Splat.

"AH!" Splat yelled as he was knocked off the second floor only to land brutally on the first.

"Splat!" Paprika screamed, then turned to Starly, who was approaching her slowly.

"Give me those puny things." Starly growled, pointing with his thorn hand to the last two eggs remaining,

"Never!" Paprika responded and took out her Splatter, then proceeded to fire.

"Hmph..." Starly grunted, reached for the weapon, and snatched it out of her hand while it was still firing, "Ha!" he threw it behind him.

"Ah..." Paprika mumbled, "Please... leave us alone..." she held her eggs tight,

"Give me those!" Starly violently jerked the eggs from her, then kicked the poor Octoling back to her position.

"AH!" Paprika whimpered,

"What a horrible thing..." Starly looked at the embryo inside one of the eggs, "This is a crime against nature..."

"Like you..." Paprika growled, showing her teeth at him,

"I'm afraid you don't know what I am.." Starly said, "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! Part Starfish, Part Humanoid... Able to reconstruct himself from a single arm... Not affected by the ink of your puny species!" he laughed, "Unlike this monstrosity..." he growled and then crushed the egg he was holding in his hand.

KRAK!

"No!" Paprika cried, "My babies! STOP!"

"Do you think I feel pity for you?" Starly chuckled, "The answer is no..." he pulled out the lasr egg, "Hahaha!" he threw the egg down to the first floor, "Hahaha- HUH!?" he said in shock when he saw a sight down there.

"I don't feel pity for you either!" Splat said, Inkzooka in hand, "GO TO DAVY JONE'S LOCKER!" he yelled and fired.

POOOOM! The blast fired.

"AH!" Starly yelled and was blasted back and through a window.

"Splat!" Paprika said as Splat ran to her side,

"AH!" a shrilling voice forced the two to investigate.

"What in the world-" Splat was stunned at the sight.

Starly was knocked by the blast through the window and landed right in the woodchipper outside!

"AH!" Starly roared as he was being chopped up, "YOU WILL PAY!" he descended slower and slower, "RAHHH!" he screamed until he could scream no more...

* * *

 **And thus, the seastar met his demise... His life ends in pain...**

 **His story... in pieces.**


	14. It's Over

**A Race Away**

 **Chapter 14**

 **It's Over...**

* * *

"Ah..." Calamaird groaned as he stood up, "Good thing.. I brought the antidote.." he looked at a little flask he held in his hand,

"Officer!" Splat said relieved, "You're alive!"

"What happened!?" Calamaird sat up, "Did we win!?"

"I think so..." Splat said, "Come!" he urged him.

00000000

"Oh..." Calamaird said in disgust as he saw the woodchipper in question, it was covered in the light-green poison of the crown-of-thorns.

"He fell in there.." Splat told him, "Is he really dead now?"

"I hope..." Calamaird mumbled, "These pieces seem to small to regenerate from..." he looked at a bit of meat of Starly, "Say, where's Paprika?" he asked,

"Over there..." Splat said and pointed to the front of the complex, where the octoling sat quietly on the steps, the two walking over promptly.

"What's wrong, Paprika?" Calamaird asked her,

"We... lost them.." Splat said with a heavy heart, "All of them..."

"What, the eggs?!" Calamaird said in shock, "What, how!?"

"He did it.." Splat mumbled, "He crushed them all..."

"I'm so sorry..." Calamaird mumbled, then the sound of distant sirens brought relief to his heart, "It seems help is on its way..."

"I hope so." Splat mumbled,

"Huh..." Calamaird sighed, "I'll take care of it...You... go talk to her." he pointed at Paprika, "She lost all her eggs... all your eggs... She's completely devastated right now."

"Ok..." Splat nodded and walked away.

00000000

"Paprika.." Splat said as the two sat on a park bench under a tree,

"I'm sorry, Splat..." Paprika mumbled, though barely audible,

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Splat told her, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Paprika responded, "I didn't guard them with my life! I let our babies die!"

"Hey hey... There now." Splat brought her close, "You did all you could, but that monster was too strong."

"You hate me, don't you?" Paprika cried, "I was weak..."

"Hey!" Splat yelled, "Look! I'll never hate you! You did all that was in your power, and that's what truly matters! Don't you ever say that I hate you!" he said sternly,

"Splat- but... our eggs... they..." Paprika mumbled, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait for the next batch." Splat smiled, "Whenever you feel up to it."

"I-I-I..." Paprika started to get a small grin, "Ok..."

"Come on." Splat stood, "We have to go meet Officer Calamaird!" he pointed to the police cars that were in front of the recreational center, and the two left, hand in hand.

 **00000000**

"Grandpa, Grandma." Splat said as he and Paprika sat down in the living room,

"What is it dear?" Splat's grandmother asked,

"Tell us, lad." Splat's grandfather added,

"We have some news to share." Paprika smiled, and the held out a small blanket holding an octuid kid,

"Ah!" Splat's grandmother gasped, "Oh my!"

"You're officially great-grandparents!" Splat laughed,

"Oh, son.." Splat's grandfather chuckled, "You're making me feel too old."

"I'm sure you invited someone for this special occasion?" his grandmother asked,

"We sure did." Splat nodded, opened the door, and there stood Officer Calamaird,

"Hello!" Calamaird took off his hat respectively, "I just thought I'd stop by to congratulate you two." he said, "It's been a year since our escapade, you think we need another one?"

"NO..." the two partners grumbled,

"I think Starly should stay dead." Paprika said,

"Well, ok." Calamaird laughed awkwardly, "Say, I just saw two Octolings coming over here, have any idea who they are?"

"What?" Splat looked outside, and sure enough, two Octolings came walking down, "No, I didn't invite them."

"I did." Paprika told him, "They're my parents!"

"Hoo hoo!" Calamaird laughed, "Looks like the in-laws are coming to town!" he taunted Splat.

"Oh no..." Splat shook his head, and the two Octolings walked in.

"Well well well." Paprika's father looked around, "I'd never thought you would pair up with an Inkling, Paprika."

"Can I see the baby?" Paprika's mother came up to see the child, "Oh! She's so cute!" she looked at him.

The child had Octoling eyes but a mixture of Inkling and Octoling hair, however, her teeth were pure Inkling. Her skin had a light tone, just like her parents, and her hair and eyes were reddish-orange in color.

"An Octoling-Inkling hybrid..." Paprika's father stroked his chin, "Imagine the battlefield potenti-"

"Oh stop it!" Paprika's mother grumbled, "She's not going to fight in your silly Turf Wars!"

"But why not?" both Paprika's father and Splat argued,

"You want her to be splatted?" Paprika yelled at Splat,

"You don't die in Turf War environment!" Splat scoffed, "You just get K.O'd!"

"I won't allow it!" Paprika's mother told her husband, "It's violent and dangerous!"

"But that's what makes us Octoling warriors!" he argued back.

"Oh no.." Splat's grandfather sighed,

"Maybe we should make some tea to calm them down." Splat's grandmother suggested, and the two left.

"Well, I'll just leave your gift here..." Officer Calamaird said and set down his present on the coffee table, "Good day to you all." he said and left.

 **00000000**

"What should we name her?" Paprika asked as she and Splat shared a quiet night outside the second-floor balcony,

"I think we should name her.." Splat thought, "Starly." he joked,

"Oh you!" Paprika grumbled, "Be serious! Or I'll name her!"

"Ok Ok." Splat chuckled, "Sheesh... How about... Inky? Pinky? Blinky?" he guessed,

"Thinking of a name is hard." Paprika sighed, "How about... Cepha?"

"Cepha..." Splat mumbled, "I like it... Cepha it is."

"Welcome to the world, Cepha." Paprika said, "Our beautiful baby."

"Who would've thought an Octoling and an Inkling could make a kid?" Splat laughed, "I never imagined it."

"I wonder how she would be like." Paprika said, "I never heard of a hybrid before."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Splat hugged her and the two gazed up to the stars.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story guys... and be happy...**

 **Because there is a sequel! If you loved this one, you are going to love the next one as well!**

 **(There won't be any surprising scenes like in this one though... Cough Cough... motel scene)**

 **You know I will always keep to my rating scale, I do not do Lemons! I am not Central America to have lemons.**

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **For Reviewer yaseentheepic: Thanks for being with me, and now you see that Starly could be defeated!**

 **For the Guest Reviewer: Kissing did not make Paprika pregnant, but I did not put the scene that would've make her, I like to keep my stories a bit clean.**

 **For Reviewer Tehreign: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!  
**

 **Your Friend, SuperMastour, signing out.**


End file.
